


Instead of Thinking

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realization from Harry, Louis was soon to follow. Short and fluffy, shameless kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instead of Thinking

The flat was empty. Well, not completely empty. Louis was there, sitting on the couch, staring at a blank television screen. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He idly flipped his phone in between his hands. He glanced at the clock every five minutes, waiting for Harry to come home. He normally wasn’t like this, but lately, he felt distant from the world if he wasn’t with his best friend.

Louis didn’t know what was going on, he heard the door screech open and slammed shut almost immediately, but Harry ran past him, tears spilling out of his eyes, very suddenly. And now he was locked in his own room in their shared flat. He got up from the couch, walking to Harry’s door, panicky. He rapped on the door loudly, but all he heard was sad squeals and sobs escape from the room.

After several failed attempts, Louis stopped knocking on his door. He just resorted to sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall beside Harry’s door. It had been a while since he heard any sobs or sniffles, so Louis just assumed he had fell asleep. That was until Harry opened the door and almost tripped over Louis on his way to the bathroom.

“Oof-“

Harry went tumbling down, his legs tangled in Louis’. “Christ, Louis. What the fuck are you doing?”

Louis’ eyes connected with Harry’s, immediately seeing the tear-stained eyes and swollen lips, all from crying too much. “Harry, love, what’s eating yo-“

“Nothing,” Harry responded, all too quickly.

“Yes. Tell me, Hazza. You can trust me with anything,” Louis moved his legs, so he sat cross-legged, waiting for Harry to situate himself better on the ground in the hallway. Harry shifted uncomfortably, running a hand through his thick, curly hair. He sighed loudly.

“I’m…just really fucked up…”

“Of course you aren’t, Harry. There is nothing fucked up about you. You have been described as the perfect human being, gorgeous beyond words, hilarious and cheeky, amazingly flirty and-“

“Stop. I’m none of those things, no matter what the fans say. They just say that. None of it is true,” Harry whimpered. Louis looked down at his hands.

“Well, I think our fans are right. Have you seen you, Harry? You are the most-“

“I’m gay.”

Louis looked up incredulously. Did Harry seriously just say that? His cheeks flushed, his heart beating a little faster. He didn’t say anything. Harry just continued with his words.

“I-uh, I kissed Ed,” Harry explained. “And I…liked it.”

“Hazza, that doesn’t mean you are gay,” Louis prodded. Harry chuckled sinisterly, which sort of scared his best friend a bit.

“I’ve been having these feelings towards men…boys? I don’t know. For a while now. I mean, I think I’ve had a slight infatuation with everyone in the band-“

“Me?” Louis wondered.

“Thanks for cutting me off. And if I must answer your question Boo Bear, yes. I have.”

“You’ve cut me off three times in the conversation, I was just trying to catch up,” Louis grinned brazenly. “So, Liam, Niall and Zayn, too, mate?”

“Yeah. I noticed Liam first, you know? Then suddenly I wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and oh my god. Why am I telling you this?” Harry groaned, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Ever wonder what it would be like to kiss me, Hazza?” Louis lightly joked, moving closer to Harry, resting a hand on his knee. Harry slowly looked up, face soaked in a deep red.

“I…yes,” Harry admitted. “Actually when I kissed Ed, I thought of you.”

Harry groaned again, swiftly knocking his mate’s hand off his knee, pushing himself to get up. But a hand on his wrist tugged him back down, his face centimeters away from Louis’. His green eyes rested on his friend’s blue ones. He bit his lip subconsciously, suddenly becoming very hot and tight in the secluded place. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Harry was the one who snapped out of it first though, turning faintly, dropping his gaze.

“No,” Louis protested, his index finger guiding Harry’s face back to meet his eyes. “Don’t move.”

“Why?” Harry whispered. He looked down at Louis’ lips at the exact same moment Lou had decided to lick them. He internally wished he seriously did not just see that. Fuck. His glances back up and down from Louis’ eyes and lips were constant. Louis was not blind to realize what he was doing.

“Maybe instead of kissing someone and thinking of me, you should just kiss me,” Louis exhaled out, breath hot on Harry’s face. Both boys’ cheeks were flushed and it wasn’t just coincidence. Harry bit his lip again. Louis tugged Harry lightly by the hair, their lips brushing each other.

Harry moved up Louis’ body, before shoving his shoulders back, so Louis was re-pressed up against the wall by the door. He grinned manically before swooping down, capturing Louis’ lips with his own. Neither moved, both trying to get used to what it was like to kiss your best friend. But when Harry moved his lips slightly, Louis lost all control, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck, parting his lip expectantly.

As their tongues greeted each other for the first time, Harry let out a surprising low growl, caught in the back of his throat. He moved swiftly, gathering himself and sat on Louis’ lap, all while their lips still connected. Louis smirked into the kiss, playing with the nape of Harry’s neck with both hands. Harry broke the kiss, looking at his best friend’s face. The sudden realization of what happened made his eyes bulge out. “Oh god, what did we just do.”

Louis smirked again and oh no, why must he do that? Harry whined loudly, before reconnecting their lips again in a searing, steamy kiss. He moved his lips skilfully along Louis’, grabbing his hips, and apprehending the idea that he did actually like to kiss a guy. He left Louis’ lips again, reattaching himself to Lou’s neck, which sparked a low snarl from Louis.

“Oh my…fuck, Haz,” Lou strained. As Harry nipped and sucked at his mate’s neck, Louis took the opportunity to explore Harry’s body with his hands. He slid them down Harry’s back, pinching slightly along the way, before grabbing his hips, rubbing circles along the exposed skin there. He felt Harry shudder quite obviously. He couldn’t take it any longer though, because he roughly clutched at Harry’s curls, to detach the lips from his neck. “Kiss me.”

Lou pushed Harry’s lips back to his own, their tongues once again becoming twisted with each other. They remained like this for a few minutes longer.

“Fuck, Hazza.”

Harry smirked, on cue, as it appeared to Louis. He was gaining his confidence back. “Yes, Lou Bear?”

“I think we may have to do that again,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, and took a serious tone. “That was hot.”

“And I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“It’s been creeping up on me, Harry,” Louis said, looking at his lips. “So are you certain now?”

“About what?” Harry poked at Louis’ side, grinning.

“Being gay. Are you sure?”

Harry looked to his right, pretending to think, but that failed miserably as a smile broke out on his face. “I know I’m quite certain after that. I haven’t felt so…you know. And you also know how many girls I’ve snogged,” Harry joked.

Louis just chuckled, once again seizing Harry’s lips with his own.

end.


End file.
